Once upon a curse
by SnowAngel101
Summary: When Akito learns about another cursed family he finds that only three members remain. He invites them to stay with him but he never did expect them to bring death follow three girls as they battle agaisnt time and love
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a curse

An: Well all I have to say about this story is that it is sure to be great I hope who ever reads it likes it cuz think its awesome!

New life

Dream sequence

_A terrifying scream was heard through out the mansion. A girl not a day over seventeen stood in the door way of her parents bedroom. She stared in horror at her parents still forms. There bodies were ghostly white and a pool of blood surrounded them. _

_The girl turned around in fright, she could hear foot steps approaching. The girl quietly shut the door and ran into the darkness of the corner and sat hoping the terrible monster wouldn't find her. _

_The door squeaked opened and a head was seen peeking around. The girl held her breath in hopes of him not finding her. She could see through the darkness the whiteness of his evil smile. He looked around the room once and just as quickly as he came he left. _

_The girl listened to his footsteps getting farther away until they were just a distant memory. The girl slowly rose from her spot and crept over to her mangled parents. She feel to her knees blood quickly covered her knees, tears began to fall like two rushing waterfalls. _

_Suddenly the door swung open and there stood two girls the same age as her. The girl with Crimson eyes walked over to her. She knelt down and was eye level with her. "We have to go Lily this place wont last much longer. Suddenly there was an explosion. The girl grabbed onto Lily's hand and pulled her away from the sight that would surely haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. _

_Flames consumed the house and it collapsed. The girls stared in horror as the place they called home went up in smoke. The crimson eyes girl turned to Lily and put her hands on her shoulders. "We have to go Lily." Lily didn't reply she just stared up at her house where her family was raised her. Suddenly the crimson eyes girl began to shake Lily….. Lily ……_

A pair of the bluest eyes shot open. "Lily come on the planes un loading." came the voice of her cousin Elizabeth. Lily looked into her crimson red eyes and smiled. She gathered her things and followed Elizabeth off eth plane.

"Well sure did take the both of you long enough." came the voice of Elizabeth's sister. "Sorry Nicole but sleeping beauty over here wouldn't wake up." joked Elizabeth. Lily smiled and collected her luggage.

After they had all got their luggage they headed to the entrance and spotted a man holding a sign that said Lee on it. "Wow what a hottie." whispered Elizabeth. Nicole only nodded her head in agreement with her sister. Lily on the other hand rolled her eyes about the way her cousins were acting, but secretly she did think he was cute for an older guys any ways.

"Hello I'm Hatori Sohma, are you the Lee family?" They all nodded. Hatori smiled and turned. "Follow me were a little bit behind schedule and I don't think Akito will be to happy about it." The ride to the main house was in silence except for a few giggles here and there from Elizabeth and Nicole.

Once they pulled up to the house they stared in awe, there were hundreds of houses and the gardens were beautiful. Lily smiled at the beauty of it all. The girls hopped out of the car and grabbed their luggage. Hatori examined the three girls it was true the Lee family was well known for their beautiful family but he had never expected for them to be this ravishing they all had something different and unique about them but that made them even more beautiful.

Elizabeth as Hatori knew her had shoulder length blonde hair with fiery red high lights, her eyes were crimson red that stared into your soulshe stood a proud 5'6 and looked to be a bit clumsy. Nicole had shoulder length black hair with white highlights her eyes were the color of eth darkest violet and she stood a meek 5'3 and she also gave Hatori the creeps. The last girl he knew as Lily her eyes were the color of the sky on a warm sunny day her hair was blonde with light blue highlights she stood 5'4 and her eyes held her pain she kind of reminded him of someone.

Once they had gathered their luggage they followed Hatori into the house. He led them down the hall and stopped at the door. He gently slid it open and walked inside. The girls could hear them talking in whispers but couldn't understand what they were saying. Hatori came back to the door and slid it open. "He's ready to see you now. The girls walked past Hatori and kneeled on three pillows that were laid out for them.

Hatroi walked out of the room and gently slid the door closed. The girls stared at the figure lying next to the window. The figure got up and began walking towards them. "Well you are all that's left of the Lee family." he stated more than asked. The girls nodded. Akito walked in front of Elizabeth and looked into her eyes. "Ah the fore fairy no doubt the outcast of the family I see." Elizabeth balled her hands into fists wanting to talk back but knowing better.

Akito walked in front of Nicole and looked into her Dark eyes and smiled, "Ah the death bringer you must be the dark angel, we seem to have a lot in common." he grinned. Akitos eyes then flew to Lily, she was looking at the ground the whole time. "Ah I see you must be the lovely creature of the sea, shunned and hated because of your beauty." said Akito. HE stuck his finger under her chin and lifted her face level with his, he looked into her eyes and saw pain and loneliness. Akito dropped her head and walked to the front of the room.

"The Lee family have always been friends with Sohma's they bare the same pain as we, I will allow you stay her on these terms you will obey and respect me like you did your head of family and you will always be loyal the moment you disobey me will be the moment I kick you out of the Sohma's lives understand?" The girls nodded and Akito smirked "Good, and by the way you wont be staying here but tonight my house is going to be remodeled and there is no room for you so you will be staying with my loyal advisor Shigure." "You are dismissed." The girls nodded and began to walk out. Lily stopped in the door way and looked at Akito, "Thank you for your kindness Akito-sama but your wrong about my cousins."

Akito smiled at the girls bravery for back talking him. "I guess we will see in time wont we." Lily slid the door closed and followed the girls down the hall.

"WHAT AN ASS." yelled Elizabeth. "I just wanted to hit him." she yelled. "I don't see anything we have in common." stated Nicole calmly. "And the nerve of him to say Lily was hated and shunned." fumed Elizabeth.

"Oh but there was a time I was." thought Lily to herself

_Flash back_

_A young girl stood on rocks looking out at the vast blue sea, she didn't know why but the ocean always captivated her. She looked behind her to see her two cousins walking on the sand. Lily ran up to them and smiled. "Do you guys want to play with me?" asked an anxious seven year old. The two sisters though just ignored her and began to climb up a hill that lead to the ledge that over looked the ocean. "See I told you she was weird." laughed Elizabeth. _

_Lily just smiled and ignored their laughing and sat down on one of the rocks and watched the waves. She looked up and saw Lizzy and Nicole pushing each other. "Hey watch it." Lily yelled as_ _she noticed them getting close to eth edge. Nicole pushed Lizzy one last time sending her to the depths of the ocean below. "SOMEONE HELP SHE CANT SWIM." yelled Nicole. Lily dove into eth water swimming with ease. She swam under water and grabbed Lizzy's still body. Lily began giving Elizabeth C.P.R. Nicole ran down the hill and stared in horror at her sister who still wasn't breathing. _

_Suddenly Elizabeth coughed up water her red eyes shot open and looked at Lily, "You saved my life, Thank you."_

"Lily earth to Lily", came Elizabeth's voice. "You sure have been spacing out today are you ok?" asked Lizzy worried. (An: If your wondering Elizabeth's nickname is Lizzy.) Lily nodded her head and entered Hatori's office were they would be staying for the night. "Well I call bed." yelled Nicole. "You can have the couch." said Lily "Are you sure." asked Elizabeth. Lily nodded her head and laid down on the floor. "Good night." with that said Lily drifted off into a deep sleep.

Shigure's house.

The phone ran twice before Torhu happily answered it. "Hello Sohma residence." "Hello Hatori-san, Shigure-san ya hold on I'll put him on." Tohru went over to Shigure's office and knocked gently. "HAtori's on the phone Shigure." said Tohru through the door. "Thank you my lovely Tohru." he sang.

Tohru went over to the other phone and waited for Shigure to pick up before hanging up. Tohru walked back into the kitchen were Kyo and Yuki both sat. "I cant believe that tomorrow we'll be seniors." cheered Tohru. Yuki smiled and Kyo merely grunted. Yuki looked over at Tohru and was glad he had finally gotten his feelings sorted out, he found that the feeling he had for her were merely that of a brother would have of a sister. Kyo also had confessed his feelings and was hurt to find Tohru already loves someone.

"Well I'll be turning in for the night." yawned Yuki. Tohru turned to Kyo and looked at him. "Shouldn't you be turning in as well." she questioned. "Yes mother." kyo said sarcastically. Tohru turned off the lights and followed the boys upstairs.

Shigure hung up the phone and smiled widely, "Three more high school girls coming to live with me I love my life." he sang with stare in his eyes.

The next day.

Tohru walked happily to school followed by a sleepy Yuki and an angry Kyo.

When they reached the school gates they found Haru and Momiji waiting for them. Momiji smiled at Tohru which caused her to blush. Momiji wasn't considered cute anymore he was more like sexy, he wore the boys uniform finally and he had grown taller and more mature. Tohru and Momiji grabbed hands and disappeared into the building.

"Momiji and Tohru isn't it weird." questioned Haru Yuki merely shook his head and Kyo walked on ahead. The school bell rang and the students headed off for class.

The day started off as usual with math and then a free study hour. There was a knock on the door and the principal walked up to the teacher and whispered something in her ear. The teacher nodded and smiled and looked at her class. "Class today we have three new students." The teacher motioned for them to come in and the class went silent. Elizabeth walked in followed by Nicole and last Lily. Elizabeth scanned the room and her eyes locked with Kyo's the held each others gazes until they both turned away with a blush clearly written on their faces. Nicole laughed at the sight of her sister.

"Elizabeth why don't you take a seat behind Kyo he's the one with the orange hair." Lizzy walked towards the seat and quietly sat down. "Nicole why don't you sit next to Tohru. Tohru raised her hand in the air to show Nicole who she was. Lily stared out the window wishing she could be at the sea listening to the waves, but alas their would be no more beaches and no more…. "Lily why don't you take the seat in front of Yuki."

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the teacher, "What?" "In front of Yuki." Lily nodded and took the seat in front of him. All the while he stared at her wondering why her eyes held so much pain.

Soon the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. All the class filed out leaving Lily, Lizzy and Nicole the last ones. AS they walked down the hall they talked. "I saw the way you were looking at that boy sis." joked Nicole. "I think its true love." she said smiling. "Why do you always have to talk about me why not ever Lily." Lizzy yelled. "Because is to much fun torturing you." she laughed. "Oh but did you see the way that Yuki was looking at you?" questioned Lizzy. Lily merely shook her head.

Lizzy rounded the corner and bumped into a very firm very male chest. A poof of fire and Elizabeth's clothes fell to eth floor unoccupied. Lily quickly kicked the clothes behind her and went to help the boy up. "I'm sorry to have bumped into you I'm new here and I don't really know my way around." cooed Lily. The boy looked into her eyes and he was hooked, her blue eyes could catch any mans heart. Lily held out her hand and helped the boy up. "Again I'm sorry but I must be going." Lily picked up eth clothes and ran around the corner. "IS it safe yet?" asked a squeaky voice. "YA its safe." sighed Lily. A red fairy emerged from the bushel of clothes and flew up into the air. The fairy was a whole 5.6 inches tall she wore a red dress that came up a little bit above her knees and her hair was blood red and her eyes were now orange but one was slightly darker than the other.

"Elizabeth I'll get you." yelled Nicole angry. Nicole grabbed for her sister but alas she just flew higher in the air. Nicole sighed and quickly walked away. Elizabeth flew down and landed on Lily's shoulder. "We better go somewhere safe so when you change back no one will see." stated Lily. They walked into the girls bathroom and locked the door. Elizabeth flew into one of the stall and a poof of fire signaled she had transformed back. Lily handed her, her uniform and she changed into it.

Meanwhile.

Nicole walked into the library and sat down. She looked across the table and noticed a boy watching her he had white hair with black hair on the bottom. "What are you looking at." she yelled. Haru put his hands up and closed his book. He walked towards her and sat down, "You seem to be mad." he stated. "What told you that you moron." she steamed. "You shouldn't yell at someone who Is just trying to help you out." Haru heaved feeling his black side coming out. Nicole had had enough she stood up and her eyes turned black "I don't need you talking to me like that." She hissed and walked away. Haru stared after it was love at first sight.

Yuki sat at Lunch with Kyo thinking about that girl her eyes held so much pain and he felt like he just had to know why. He shoved his lunch at the cat who gratefully began eating it and walked away.

Lily stood in the hallway looking at a flier that read: "Try outs for the swim team will be held tomorrow after school." "Why don't you try out." came a voice from behind her.

Lily turned around to look into a pair of violet eyes. "I don't know." she said unsure about herself. "I'm Yuki Sohma." he said sticking his hand out for her to grab. Lily grabbed his hand and smiled. "Lily Lee nice to meet you." Yuki couldn't help but smile back her smile was captivating. "Well I better be going Yuki Sohma I have to find my cousins and find my way home, I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she ran down the hall. Lily met up with her cousins outside and hopped into Hatori's car. Their luggage was in the trunk and they were heading over to Shigure's house to live their until further notice from Akito.

The ride over there seemed short. When they hopped out of the car they welcomed by a handsome man in traditional dress of Japan. "Welcome girls to my humble abode." "Please put away your things two of you will have to share a room and the other can have a room to their selves. "We'll share a room." Said Elizabeth and Nicole together.

"Well then now that that's settle I must be on my way Shigure take care of them and don't do anything nasty." Hatori whispered. "Me never." Shigure smiled and waved as Hatori pulled out of the drive way.

"Ok girls if you'll just follow me." He said pointing to Elizabeth and Nicole. "Your room is upstairs and the first room to the right." Shigure said looking at Lily. She nodded and began to go upstairs. She walked into her room and thought it nice. The walls were painted a simple white and there was a queen bed in the corner with a desk against the wall. Lily put her suitcases down and laid down on eth bed and found herself falling asleep.

Yuki and Kyo walked into the house and yelled for Shigure. Kyo walked into eth living room and saw a certain red eyes girl. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled. "I could ask the same as you but for your info I live here." Elizabeth yelled. "To hell you do this is my house." Kyo yelled.

Yuki walked up to his room and opened the door and was shocked to find a sleeping girl on his bed. He waked over to her and smiled "it just had to be you didn't it." he whispered. He barely even knew this girl and he already had feelings for her.

Lily's eyes fluttered opened and she saw someone staring down at her, a blush crept to her face when she saw Yuki. "Sohma-kun what are you doing here in my room." Yuki was a little taken back at her comment but he knew the dog had something to do with this. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and Lily and Yuki both exchanged looks. "Elizabeth that better not have been you." Lily yelled, Lily ran down the stairs closely followed by Yuki and was embarrassed to see her cousin staring at a hole in the wall from were she had thrown kyo. Flames burned in her eyes as the orange haired ten climbed back through the hole. "SHIGURE YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAING TO DO!"

An: Well do you like it? I hope you did please take the time to review!


	2. Stormy nights

Once upon a curse

An: Well hey guys I'm back I'm glad you all liked it well here's another chapter coming at ya. I don't own fruits basket

Stormy nights

Last time

Elizabeth stared at the newly formed hole in the wall with fire in here eyes as Kyo climbed back through. "SHIGURE YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAING TO DO! He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The novelist popped his head around the corner and stared at the huge hole in his wall. "Kyo your going to have to pay for that." he said smiling. "But.. I.. It was that stupid girls fault." he yelled. "Stupid girl." Lizzy said with anger in her voice, "I'll show you stupid girl." Lizzy ran after Kyo chasing him out of the hole and through the back yard.

A big sweat drop appeared on Lily's head as she smiled at Shigure, "I'm very sorry about the way my cousin is acting lets just say she has a fiery personality, I'll pay for the damages." "Oh there's no need after all the stupid cat deserved it." Yuki said smiling at Lily.

Lily's heart froze at his smile, he looked like a prince. "Oh and Shigure where am I suppose to sleep it seems you have given my room up to Lee-san." Yuki said with hidden anger in his voice. "Oh yes I just thought you two could share a room." he sang. Lily and Yuki immediately looked at each other and their faces flushed. "I'll just sleep on the couch." Yuki said.

"I couldn't possibly allow that this is your home, I will." Lily said turning around. "No wait Shigure don't we have a spare room in the attic?" questioned Yuki. "Oh yes I almost forgot about that." he said rubbing his chin. "You can have my room and I'll sleep up there." Said Yuki looking at Lily. "How about I sleep up there I mean it is your room and I wouldn't mind." whispered Lily. "If that is what you want Lee-san." Lily looked up and smiled. "I would like that very much."

A loud yell was heard signaling Elizabeth had finally caught Kyo and was doing heck knows what to him.

Lily grabbed her things and headed up stairs to the attic. She looked around her new home and smiled it was going to be fun fixing up this place. Sure there was dust and cobwebs every where but nothing to big to worry about. White sheets covered old furniture and paint.

'Well I might as well get to work this pace isn't going to clean itself ." Lily rolled up her sleeves and began fixing up the large space.

Nicole sat outside in the shade reading a book. She could hear Elizabeth and Kyo still going at it and found their argument amusing. Nicole sighed in frustration. She closed her book and decided to find somewhere else to read somewhere more quiet and secluded. She walked into the woods and found a big willow tree by a small stream. She sat down and began reading her book but she felt eyes on her. "You can come out I know someone's there." she yelled.

The boy that she had met earlier that day walked out from behind the tree and smiled. "You do know that this is private property." he smiled. Nicole shut her book and stood up. "Ya and guess what I live on this private property and your trespassing." She cooed staring into his gray eyes. Nicole smiled at him and walked away. "Hey wait what do you mean you live here." questioned Haru. Nicole didn't stop how ever she just kept on walking leaving a very lost and confused Haru behind.

Elizabeth went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, she bit into and headed out passing Kyo. "God Damn it who ate my apple?" yelled Kyo. Lizzy looked down in her hand and laughed. Kyo ran into the hallway and stared daggers at Lizzy's back. "You damn wench you took my apple give it back." Lizzy turned around and looked at Kyo. She took a big bite out of the apple and chewed it slowly. "Hmmmm it's really good." she over exaggerated. Kyo fumed and charged at Lizzy. Elizabeth didn't have enough time to react she watched in horror as Kyo collided with her and she waited for the poof of fire but non came.

Kyo lay on top of Elizabeth with a confused face, "Why didn't I transform?" he questioned himself. HE looked at Lizzy and her face held just a very confused look as well.

"Well well Kyo your already pouncing on one of my new flowers shame on you." Scolded Shigure. Both of their faces suddenly turned red. "You stupid Jerk get off of me." yelled Lizzy Kyo pushed himself off of her and ran upstairs. "I think our little Kyo has a slight crush on a certain someone." sang Shigure. Lizzy merely flushed and ran into her room closing the door behind her.

Yuki looked up from his homework and looked at the clock it read 10:30 pm. Lily had been up in the attic for seven hours now and hadn't came down once. "I wonder if she's hungry?" Yuki whispered to himself. Yuki got up and walked down stairs, Tohru had made dinner last night for today since she had to work late. He grabbed his plate and heated it up. He also cooked some Ramen managing not to burn it to bad. He piled the cooked fish, miso soup, rice balls and ramen on one big tray and headed up stairs to the attic.

He took his free hand and knocked on the door. Lily answered it and Yuki had to restrain a laugh, her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had paint all over herself. "I brought you some dinner I thought we could eat together I heard you walking around and thought you might be hungry." Yuki said softly. "Thank you so much I was starving." Lily said opening the door to let him in.

Yuki looked around the room and stared in wonderment she had painted one whole wall to look like the ocean with a setting sun slipping down into the waves. "Wow that's really cool." Yuki gaped. "I'm sorry that I painted the wall I just suddenly had inspiration and it reminds me a lot of my old home." Lily said. "You don't have to apologize, its beautiful you have talent." Yuki said looking around the room. The other three walls were painted a soft baby blue and in the corner was an old bed with a white bread spread. In the middle of the room was a white rug with a medium sized coffee table and a white coach. "Where did you get the furniture." asked Yuki.

" Everything was already up here it was just covered up by a sheet I didn't know if you guys would be mad if I used it." Lily said in a whisper. Yuki merely shook his head and sat the tray down on the table. "Well think of it this way now we have a place to eat." he said happily. Yuki sat down and started to serve the food. Lily sat across from him and stared in awe at the food. They began eating and Yuki stole a couple of glances at Lily.

"So are you going to try out for the swim team tomorrow? He asked. Lily had a puzzled look on her face and stopped eating. "Well I don't really know, I mean I love swimming it's just." Lily stopped talking and looked away. "What?" asked Yuki. "Oh never mind you wouldn't understand." Lily said sadly. "Try me." Joked Yuki. "It's nothing really." Lily stated getting up. "Thank you for the dinner but I think I'm going to head to bed. Yuki smiled and got up carrying the tray. Their was a soft click and Lily looked at the door. She turned the handle and tried to open the door but found it locked.

"Oh no." she whispered. "What's wrong?" asked Yuki from behind her. Lily turned around and looked him in the eye. "The doors locked." Yuki sat the tray down and went to try to open the door, alas the door really was locked. Lily heard a soft giggle from the other side and knew her cousins were behind this. "Well looks like were not going anywhere tonight." Yuki said looking at Lily.

Suddenly a crash of thunder was heard and Lily jumped a little. Rain poured outside making a relaxing sound against the roof. "I'll sleep on the couch." Yuki said walking over to the white couch and lying down on it. "Goodnight." Yuki said over his shoulder. Lily switched off the lights and climbed into her bed slowly drifting into a light sleep.

Dream Sequence.

_Thunder clashed and lightning flashed outside. A girl sat wide awake listening to the creaking sounds of the old mansion. The young girl got out of bed and walked down the hall towards her parents room. The door creaked open as she looked inside, they were fast asleep. The little girl quietly shut the door and walked inside looking out their window at the crashing waves of the ocean. Suddenly lightning crashed and revealed a man staring at the little girl outside of the window. The little girl opened her mouth and screamed Loudly. _

End dream

Lily bolted awake in a cold sweat her alarm clock read 1:30. "It was only a dream." she reassured herself. She looked to her window that was covered in darkness, suddenly the lightning flashed outside and there sitting in a tree was a man smiling in at her. Lily opened her mouth and let out the loudest scream in her life.

Yuki bolted up and ran towards Lily who was now sprawled on the floor. "What is it." Yuki asked in worry. Lily pointed to the window and Yuki walked over to it. Lightning flashed again and all he saw was a empty tree branch. "You probably were just having a bad dream." He whispered to her helping her up. Yuki could feel her trembling , "Wow she really is freaked out." he thought to himself. He helped back into her bed and went to lay back down. "Umm Yuki would you sleep with me." asked Lily in a quivering voice. Yuki turned around with a slight blush on his face and nodded. It was a good thing it was dark, he thought to himself. Lily scooted over in her bed and allowed Yuki to slide in.

Yuki lay stiff as a board not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl next to him. Lily suddenly moved and cuddled up next to him. Yuki tensed and waited for the poof, but there was none. Yuki looked over at Lily in confusion. "Why didn't I change." he asked himself. Lily pushed herself up closer to him moving towards his heat. Yuki's face flushed at the feeling of her body on his but slowly relaxed he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulled her body to his.

If just for this one night he could feel the warmth of another person . Yuki had a smile plastered on his face as he quickly fell into a nice sleep full of happy dreams.

An: Well I know nothing really exciting but there was fluff! I hope you like it and review I LOVE REVIEWS


	3. water trouble

Once upon a curse

An: Well its good to be back I just had to update some of my other stories because I am falling behind. Well I hope you like this chapter its sure to be a splash!

Water trouble

"Oh my gosh Nicole come here look at them aren't they cute!" Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open from the annoying voice taunting her. She looked up and saw Elizabeth smiling down at her. "What are you doing in my room?" Lily asked trying to sit up but found two very strong arms holding her down.

Suddenly memories of that night came flashing back. Lily's face was flushed within .5 seconds. Lily looked back and saw the sleeping face of a certain silver haired teen. Lily suddenly panicked and threw herself out of the bed landing on the floor with a loud thump. Yuki stirred and merely turned around not wanting to wake up.

"I'm going to kill you guys, what would have happened if I had transformed I….." "I'll get you both." Lily took off running after her two cousins and chased them downstairs. Once Lily had finally cornered them she had fire in her eyes. She raised up her hands and made fists and hit them both on the top of their heads. "You both are no longer related to me I disown you right here and now." Said Lily turning around. "You don't really mean that do you." said Nicole and Lizzy together with tears in their eyes.

Lily merely walked away and back upstairs. She walked into her room and let out a long sigh. She looked over at the still form on her bed and walked closer to her bed and kneeled. She stared upon his sleeping face "Why didn't I transform?" she asked aloud to herself. She got up grabbed her uniform and headed to the bathroom unaware of the now open violet eyes staring at her retreating back in confusion.

Yuki got up and rubbed his head. "What did she mean by her transforming?" he asked himself. Yuki got up and quickly walked to his room to get ready for school.

Elizabeth sat in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of milk and mixing it with chocolate. She emptied the cartons contents and threw it away. A sleepy Kyo walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge reaching for the milk. When he only grasped air his eyes immediately shot open. Kyo turned his head to Lizzy who was sipping happily away on her chocolate milk. Kyo clenched his fists and walked behind Lizzy and snatched her cup and chugged the rest of the milk. Elizabeth quickly turned around and stared Kyo with fire in her eyes.

"Why you…." she started. Tohru walked into the kitchen and stared at Lizzy with confusion. "What is she doing here?" she asked puzzled. Elizabeth got up and bowed to Tohru. "I am Elizabeth Lee and my family and I will be staying here by Akito-sama's request until the main house has been refurnished." stated Lizzy. "Oh well welcome I guess I'll have to go shopping to get more food." she laughed Tohru walked out of the room and Lizzy turned her attention back to Kyo. "Well I better be going now don't want to be late for school." Kyo said slowly backing away from the angry Lizzy. Kyo sprinted around the corner closely followed by Lizzy, they dashed out the door and out of sight.

Nicole merely shook her head as she also headed out the door. "Lily I'm heading out." Nicole yelled up at her cousin. "Ok I'll see ya there I have to run up and grab my bag." she yelled down. Nicole walked out the door and headed to school. Lily ran downstairs with her school bag in hand to be met with Yuki's smiling face.

"Good Morning Lee-san." Yuki said with a blush on his cheeks. Lily flushed and put on her shoes. "Were the only ones left Honda-san just left so would you like to walk with me?" asked Yuki. She shyly nodded and together they headed out. Once they arrived to school Lily couldn't help but notice the glares she was getting from girls. "Um Yuki I have to go." she said while running off.

Yuki stared off at her in confusion. When he got to his homeroom he saw Kyo with huge bandage on his face. "What happened to you?" he asked laughing. Kyo merely looked over at certain red eyed girl. Lizzy saw him gaze over at him she merely turned her head. "Well it seems like you having a hard time." Yuki laughed. "What's it to you rat boy?" yelled Kyo storming out of the classroom.

Yuki sat down and waited for the class to start. Once the first class was over they all headed over to eth gymnasium for P.E. "Class today we will be starting our swimming unit now all grab a partner and we will time each other in the 200 meter swim. Yuki looked around for a partner but found none available. His eyes landed on a certain blue eyed girl and also found her having trouble finding a partner. "Well looks like were partners." he cooed. Lily looked up and immediately blushed at the sight of his toned chest.

"On your mark get set go." yelled the gym teacher. Kyo timed Lizzy and couldn't help but laugh. Elizabeth hated the water she always had. Once they had finished Kyo walked over to Lizzy who was still in the water. "You looked like a snail out there." he laughed. Lizzy cringed at his words then an idea struck her. "Hey Kyo would you be a doll and help me out I can't seem to pull myself up." Lizzy batted her eye lashes which caused Kyo to blush. "Alright, just don't call me doll." Kyo bent down and gave her his hand. Lizzy took his hand with a huge tug and pulled him into the water.

Kyo fell into the water with a huge splash. Kyo burst through the surface with a scary scowl. "I'll get you for this." he yelled at Elizabeth who was now on solid ground. "Ok next group", yelled the teacher.

Nicole dove into the water and began swimming and then suddenly faked a cramp. "Sensei I cant go on." she faked in pain. The teacher rolled her eyes and motioned for to get out. Nicole dried off and went to sit by Hana who also faked a cramp. "Your skills are good." whispered Hana. Nicole merely smiled and watched as the other group finished.

"Wow Yuki you're a really good swimmer." cooed one of his fan club groupies. "Well umm I…." Lily pushed through the crowd and pulled Yuki away from them. "I'm sorry girls but he has to time me." Lily said smiling. "Who do you think you are?" said a girl with long brown hair. She pushed Lily. Lily lost her balance and hit her head on the side of the pool before sinking to the pools bottom. A loud scream was heard from one of the girls as they saw her still body sinking.

Yuki quickly dove in and began swimming to the bottom. All the class gathered by the pools edge hoping to see them resurface. It seemed like minutes ticked by until finally Yuki resurfaced holding a very still girl in his arms. Yuki swam to the edge and the teacher took Lily from his arms. "The brown haired girl that had pushed her in was looking around frantically. Yuki pulled himself to the edge and looked down at Lily, who still wasn't breathing. Nicole and Lizzy were hysterical pushing people out of there way trying to make through the crowd.

The teacher began to perform C.P.R. After a few seconds Lily eyes popped open and she coughed out water. Her eyes then fluttered closed again falling into a very deep sleep. "Thank the gods she's ok." screamed Elizabeth hugging her sister. Yuki carefully picked up Lily and carried her to the infirmary. "OK class that's enough action for one day hit the showers.

Nicole stared daggers at the girl who had pushed her cousin. "Uo, Hana isn't that the girl who caused all of this. Arisa and Hana nodded and together with Nicole they walked over to the girl and her posy. "You better hope that Lily-Chan is ok." said Uo while hitting her hand with her famous lead pipe.

"The brown haired girl looked up with fear in her eyes at the sight of Nicole, Arisa and Hana she quickly got up and ran out the door without looking back. The girls posy was close behind her. Arisa and Hana began to laugh but when they looked back they saw Tohru trying to comfort Elizabeth. "I have to go see if she's ok." Lizzy said standing up and walking out of the room.

Infirmary.

Yuki sat by Lily's side holding her hand waiting for her to wake. Yuki felt a presence from behind him and quickly turned around to see Elizabeth. Yuki got up and left the room thinking she might need some alone time with her cousin.

"I'm sorry Lily I couldn't save you like you saved me all those years ago I was scared." cried Lizzy. "Don't worry about." grunted Lily as she looked at her cousin. "Thank the gods your ok." yelled Lizzy. "Can you keep down I have a bad head ache." whispered Lily. "Sorry."

"So you going to be ok." Lizzy asked worriedly. "YA I'll live lets just hope this doesn't leave a scar." cried Lily.

"Even if it does I'm sure your prince Yuki will still love you." winked Lizzy. Lily's face flushed and looked away. "Well best be going since your ok I'll leave you and prince charming to talk." giggled Lizzy running out of the room. Lily quickly turned her head and her eyes fell upon Yuki.

Yuki walked over to her bedside and sat down. "Um Yuki I just want to say thank you, for saving my life." Yuki smiled and placed his hand on hers. "I don't want to loose our future friendship before we even have a past." he said softly. "You know Yuki even though I have only known you for two days it feels like I've known you my whole life." Yuki smiled and thought silently. "Well I must leave you Lee-san class has started and I assume you would like to go change." Said Yuki standing up and leaving.

Nicole sat outside under a tree she had decided skip class she just wasn't in the mood for anything. The wind rustled her hair and the sun beamed down on her. "You know from behind and when the light hits you just right it looks as if you could be a angel." whispered someone in her ear. Nicole turned her head and stared into a pair of gray eyes.

Haru looked at her soft pink lips he couldn't handle himself anymore it seemed black Haru just wanted to take control. Haru's placed his lips onto Nicole's.

A strong wind blew causing Nicole's hair to fly around her as Haru's lips crashed to hers. Her eyes shot open in shock, but slowly drifted shut. Haru pulled away and looked at her to see any signs but damn was she a blank slate. Nicole's eyes slowly fluttered open and she met Haru's gaze. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink and slowly she brought her hand up.

A loud smack echoed outside. Haru's head whipped to the side. Nicole stared angrily before walking off school campus. "Damn that girl wants me." smiled Haru as he watched her walk away.

The bell signaling school was over rang and teens piled out running home. "Hey Lily do you want to stop by that candy store on the way home?" questioned Lizzy. "Actually I have something I have to do and by the way have you seen Nicole?" Lizzy merely shook her head and walked away. Lily grabbed her bathing suit from her locker and headed for the pool.

Yuki watched with a smile on his face as Lily walked away with her swimsuit. " I wish I was as strong as you, facing your fears." he whispered to himself. He decided to watch her.

Lily was lined up next to the other people trying out. She climbed up on the little pedal stool and taking her position. The teacher raised the gun and a loud bang was heard. Lily dove into the water and resurfaced swimming with all her might. She passed all the people and reached the other end first. She turned around in the water and headed back far ahead. She reached where she started and saw the coach above her. She looked at his shocked face. "You just beat the all time record welcome to the team." The male coach reached his hand down to help Lily out. Lily gladly took his hand, the coach lifted her out of the water with ease when Lily's feet hit the ground though she tripped falling into the coach. Lily fell backwards into the water and huge splash blasted up from the water.

Yuki stared in wonderment from his balcony seat at what he saw. When Lily had fallen into the water a huge splash blasted through the air and there in the spot Lily should have been was …. Yuki rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He looked beneath the water again and saw it, where Lily's legs should have been was a long blue tail. The tail shimmered under the water and swayed from side to side.

The coach got up and looked at Lily who looked panicked, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh I um I dropped my bracelet um and I have to get. Lily quickly lowered herself in the water and swam to the corner pulling her tail to her. "I hope no one saw that." thought Lily to herself.

A burst of bubbled signaled she had changed back to normal. Lily swam back to the surface and climbed out of the pool, She looked around to see if anyone had noticed but to her surprise it didn't seem like they did. She took in a breath and sighed. "I'm getting to old for this." she heaved as eh walked to the showers. But Lily never did notice those violet eyes that watched her from above with shock clearly written in them.

Late that night

Lily lay in bed debating why Yuki seemed to be avoiding her, ever since she got back and told him that she had made the team he just had been ignoring her. "Boys are stupid." Lily whispered to herself turning in her bed trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.

Suddenly Lily lay still she listened carefully and she could her a familiar haunting melody being played. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep,

On the roof.

Elizabeth played her violin with ease ever since she was little the music she played just seemed to relax her. A soft noise was heard beside her and Lizzy immediately stopped playing and saw none other than the famous Kyo. "I didn't know you could play." he said coolly. Lizzy turned away and sighed. "Well you never asked." Kyo smiled at her fiery attitude and sat beside her. "The stars are pretty tonight." He said looking at her. Lizzy put her head in her lap in sighed. "I guess." A sudden shiver raced down her back making her scoot closer to Kyo for warmth. Both faces flushed at the sudden contact. Kyo decided to make a brave move. HE slowly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. To his surprise Elizabeth didn't push him away.

Kyo smiled and looked at the girl in his arms. A big sweat drop appeared on his head when he found her fast asleep. "I guess some things are just to good to be true." Kyo said Turning his eyes towards the sky.

An: Well hope you like it please click on that beautiful blue button down there that says review!


	4. Cursed?

One upon a curse

An: I'm sorry I have taken so long to get this one out but my computer wouldn't let me do anything recently I think I need a new one! IM SO SORRY!

Cursed!

Kyo poked the sleeping in girl in hopes of waking her but found she was pretty much dead. "Why me?" he asked himself as he gently picked up Lizzy and carefully descended from the roof. Once Kyo was inside he headed for the room that she shared with her sister. He turned the knob and alas the door was locked.

Kyo hung his head in defeat and looked at the sleeping face of Elizabeth and found she was actually pretty while she slept anyways when she was awake all she was to him was annoying and stupid. A small blush formed on Kyo's face when Lizzy clung to his shirt in her sleep. Kyo knew something was up with the three girls that resigned in the house, for not once had Yuki or himself transformed when they accidentally bumped into each other. He knew he had to get to the bottom of this sometime but not right now because he was tired and sleep was calling his name.

Kyo walked into his room and gently placed Lizzy down on his make shift bed since Shigure had never bought him a bed. Kyo walked into the corner and sat down with his back against the wall. He watched Lizzy until his eyes finally closed and he was carried away to dream land.

Lizzy opened her eyes and stared up at a not so familiar ceiling. She quickly sat up and looked around the room and her eyes fell on Kyo who was sleeping in the corner. She quietly crawled over to him and tapped him. Nothing. Lizzy tapped him again. Nothing. Finally Lizzy's temper got the better of her, so she leaned her head to his ear and yelled. "WAKE UP."

Kyo felt his self leap up and look around in a panic. He heard giggles coming from a certain someone and he immediately looked down to find Lizzy rolling on the floor clutching her stomach. "It's not funny you could have given me a heart attack you wench." He yelled.

Lizzy stopped laughing and stared up at Kyo. "Im sorry it was just you looked so funny." She laughed wiping away a stray tear. Lizzy stood up and looked Kyo in his eyes. "I just wanted to thank you for last night." with that said Lizzy stood on her tippy toes and placed a small kiss on Kyo's cheek, then she turned on her heels and ran out the door.

Kyo's face turned bright red and he could feel heat radiating of his face he placed a hand to the spot where she had kissed him and a small smiled graced his lips.

Lily was in the kitchen with Tohru helping her prepare breakfast for every one. Lily sat chopping up fruit and Tohru was preparing rice balls. "So its your first weekend here in Japan what are you planning to do?" asked Tohru. Lily stopped her chopping and thought for a moment. "Well I don't know maybe I'll just walk around and see where I end up." "Well I can take you around Lee-san." Stated Yuki walking into the kitchen. Lily faced Yuki and blushed. "You don't have to, I know your mad at me so you don't have to be so nice to me," Lily said turning around, Tohru looked at Yuki and the look in his eyes told her that they needed some alone time. "Um I have to go get the laundry I'll be back Lily." Tohru said while exiting the room.

Lily stood chopping up strawberries, Yuki stared at her back and sighed. "Lily I know." he stated plainly. "I saw what happened at the pool the other day." he waited for her reaction. The knife Lily was holding fell to the floor and in almost slow motion she was running towards the back door and into the woods. Yuki watched as she ran towards the woods and ran after her.

Lily pushed past branches and hopped over logs. She could hear footsteps behind her but they slowly faded away. One thing Lily was good at was running. She stopped by a lake out of breath and exhausted. She held her breath though to see if she could still hear his foot steps. She listened all she could hear was silence. She fell to the ground and pulled her legs to her chest and cried. "He must think I'm some kind of freak." she sobbed. Suddenly Lily lifted up her head due to the sound of a tree branch cracking. She looked around and found nothing.

She looked back and still nothing. She turned back around and looked into a pair of evil green eyes. Lily stood in shock. The man's lips curved into a smile as he reached out to touch her face. "I've finally found you my beautiful creature." Suddenly Lily snapped out of the trance his captivating green eyes had put her in and turned and ran. She didn't care where but all she knew was that she had to get out of there.

Lily ran and knew the man was close behind her. Suddenly Lily ran straight into something her causing her to stop in her tracks. Lily looked up into violet eyes and smiled. She threw herself into Yuki's arms and cried. "He's found us." was all she said before collapsing from exhaustion.

Lily's eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking in the eyes of Lizzy and Nicole. Lily sat up in a sitting position and looked at her cousins. "We have to get out of here, they've found us." She whispered. Nicole and Lizzy heads fell and looked up at their cousin. "What are we suppose to tell them there is a huge evil army is following us and will kill anyone that stands in there way, I don't really think they'll take that so well Lily." Elizabeth spoke sarcastically.

"Well we might take it well if you tell us what's going on here." Shigure said from the doorway with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru next to him.

Elizabeth stood stiff from the voice behind her. She looked at her sister and cousin and smiled. "Um opps?" she said with a smile. "What is happening here?" Yuki asked walking into the room mainly looking at Lily for an answer. Lily looked out the window and clutched the bed sheets in her hand. "You might want to take a seat it's a long story." Said Nicole sitting down on the bed next to Lizzy. Tohru and Shigure made themselves comfortable on the floor and Kyo and Yuki just leaned up against the wall.

"You see our family is cursed." stated Lizzy. Tohru looked at her with surprise all over her face. "We can change at will but we will also change if someone of the opposite sex hugs us." Nicole said.

"Wow what do you guys change into?" Tohru questioned. "Nicole why don't you show them." Lizzy said. Nicole stood up and concentrated hard. A swirl of blackness engulfed her body. When the darkness disappeared Nicole stood in a long black dress with a couple holes here and there and two large wings sprouted from her back. "Wow you guys change into angels." Tohru said in amazement.

"Not exactly." Lily said. "Nicole is what you would call a fallen angel and Lizzy is a fire fairy and me well I'm a mermaid." Lily said looking at Yuki.

"Ok so you guys are cursed it's not like your alone, what makes you so guys so special to be haunted down." Asked Kyo annoyed. "We're not exactly sure why, we were all protected as children and when ever we asked why, the grown ups just said because they didn't want three pretty girls to go off and get lost or taken from them." Lily answered.

Shigure was lost in thought when Yuki whispered in his ear. "Should we tell them?" Shigure smiled at the silver haired teen and nodded. "Well ladies the story was wonderful and I know that had to take a lot of guts to take that skeleton out of the closet so I feel like we should also tell you the truth." Shigure said smiling.

" As your family is cursed so are the Sohma's." "We are cursed with the zodiac." Shigure stated. Lily looked at Yuki and felt angry for the past couple of days he had giving her the cold shoulder because of what he saw and he too shared the same burden as her.

Lily rose from the bed she was sitting on and walked past Yuki making sure she gave him an angry glare before passing him and heading up stairs to the attic. Every one just stared at Yuki in confusion. " The first feud between lovers how sweet." sang Shigure. Elizabeth stood up and walked in front of Yuki. "I don't know what you did to her but go fix it now." she yelled at Yuki. Yuki could literally feel heat radiating off of Lizzy's body and quickly snuck out of the room and ran up the stairs.

Kyo looked at Lizzy and smiled she could boss around that stupid rat and make him quiver in fear wow she was perfect. "What the hell am I thinking?" he asked himself. "Even though she is really cute when she's mad." he thought, Kyo hit himself in his head to push those thoughts aside. Lizzy looked at kyo and all the faces he was making, "Even though I don't know hardly anything about him I just cant help but feel drawn to him." she thought as she watched the orange haired teen fight with himself.

Attic.

Lily sat on her bed crying into her pillow. She heard a small knock on her bed and called a pitiful "Go away." Yuki slowly opened the door and looked inside. The sight he saw made his heart ache.

"Miss Lee-san I'm sorry I know the way I acted was horrible and I'm sorry." Lily looked up from her pillow with tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I want you to know the only reason I acted that way is because I didn't know how to react ; since you came here my mind has been going crazy first it's I cant stop thinking of you, then I can hold a girl with out transforming and then you turn into a fish…." "I AM NOT A FISH!" yelled Lily turning away from him.

Yuki mentally slapped himself for saying that but hell this woman made him act differently when ever she was around him he just couldn't get things right. "Gomen, I know you probably want me to stay away from you for a while but I wont do that." stated Yuki. What Yuki had said made Lily turn around and look into his violet eyes. Yuki stared into Lily's sky blue eyes and couldn't help but feel like he could drown in them

"I c ant keep myself away from you, if I try to distance myself from you it only makes get closer to you and I want to get to know you there is just something calling me towards you and I want to know what it is.

Lily blushed at his words. " I have the same feeling, there's just something telling me to get close to you I know I haven't known you long but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Lily said as she walked towards him. Soon she was standing right in front of him. "I think I love you…" they both said as their lips met in a light gentle kiss. AS they pulled apart Yuki smiled down at Lily who seemed so small and fragile.

"Ohh how cute so our little cousin finally gets her first kiss." sand Elizabeth from the door way. Yuki and Lily's heads snapped to the door way where Nicole, Lizzy, Kyo and Tohru were standing. Yuki and Lily's faces immediately flushed as the stepped far apart. "Well I think we should all go out tonight it might be our last night together." said Nicole smiling. "I say we go clubbing!" said Lily and Elizabeth together.

"Is that safe?" asked Kyo looking at Yuki. "Oh well it doesn't matter unless poor little Kitty is to afraid." joked Lizzy. "Every one be down and read in thirty minutes or I'm leaving your asses here," fumed Kyo as he stomped down the stairs. "Well must go get ready I have to look hott and make Kyo jealous!" joked Elizabeth. "Tohru do you have anything to wear?" questioned Nicole. "Well I have never been to a club but I'm sure I can manage something; and do you mind if I invite Momiji?" "Not at all and while your at it why don't you invite that Haru guy he seems like he could be fun." said Nicole with a slight blush on her face.

Tohru and Nicole both walked down stairs leaving Yuki and Lily alone. "Well I better get ready I don't think Kyo is very happy." said Lily. "Ya I'll meet you down stairs Lee-san." Yuki began walking down the stairs when he heard Lily call his name. "Hey Yuki my name is Lily." Yuki smiled and nodded his head. "I'll be waiting for you down stairs Lily."

An: I know a boring chapter but at least It's finally out im sorry I have been falling behind cheerleading just started back up and I made two squads and prom is on Saturday please forgive me and review


	5. SO SORRY

OK GUIYS I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE PAST LIE THREE MONTHS MY INTERNET HASNT BEEN WORKING BUT KNWO IT IS SO I CAN STARTING WRITTTING AGAIN THANK YOU GOD ALL MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED ASAP thanks again SnowAngel


	6. Late nights

Once upon a curse

Late nights

An: Well I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and rember to review. Love lots

Kyo waited at the bottom of the stairs with Yuki waiting for the girls to come down. "How long does it take to get ready its already been an hour." fumed Kyo. A knock was heard at the door signaling Momiji and Haru had arrived. "Your late." Kyo yelled as he opened the door. "Calm down kitty don't get your panties all in a bunch." laughed Haru stepping into the house followed by Momiji. Kyo was about to pounce on Haru when Momiji suddenly said. "You look beautiful." Kyo and Haru turned and looked at Tohru.

"Wow." was all Haru said as she walked down the stairs. The Tohru they saw before them wasn't innocent and clumsy anymore she looked mature and sexy. She wore a white mini skirt with a hot pink tank that was cut low to show a modest amount of cleavage, her hair hung down staright and she wore a pair of white high heels that criss crossed up her leg, she wore a little bit of eye shadow and to pull her look tohgether she wore a silver necklace with a heart on the chain.

Tohru felt her cheeks flush at the way Momiji was looking at her. "What do you think?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "What have you done with my girl friend." asked Momoiji sarcastically. "I tied her up and threw her in the closet." she said smiling. "Well here you are but where are the rest of them?" asked Kyo.

"Ahem." Elizabeth cleared her trhoat. They all turned around and again were left in shock. Kyo stared at Elizabeth and his draw dropped to the floor. Elizabeth was waering low tight jeans with a studded belt she had on a redtank that tied around her neck that had jewels around the trim. Her hair was down but it was corn-rolled at the front leaving the rest of her hair straight. She wore medium sized hoop earrings and blood red lip stick. "Close your mouth tiger wouldnt want you to get drool all over the place." laughed Lizzy as she walked up to Kyo. Kyo shook himself from his daze and blushed a dark red.

Haru stared at his goddess, Nicole looked at Haru and blushed. She had on black leather pants that had rips every where and a dark red cammi she wore a tight leather jacket that also had rips every where that showed through to her dark red cammi. Her black hair with white highlights was left down straight. Nicole walked up to Haru and smiled. Haru smiled back and moved closer to her. "Well where is the last one?" asked Kyo ready to go. Every one turned at the sound of footsteps coming from eth stairs. Yuki stared at Lily and couldnt believe she could look anymore beautiful than she already was buthe was wrong he thought to himself.

Lily walked down the steps she wore a Kimono dress . The length came to her knees. It was blue with pretty wavy patterns on it that looked like ocean waves. There where slits on the sides that went up to the mid thigh area. (Have you guys ever seen the street fighter game it's like that one chinease girls dress if that helps any.) She had on black high heels that also had straps that criss crossed up her leg. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with two black chop sticks in it.

Yuki stared at her as she walked down the steps. "Sorry to keep all of you waiting." She said as she stopped infront of Yuki. Momiji gave Yuki a little push making him snap out of his daze. "Well now that we have everyone can we get on the damn road." yelled Kyo.

They all walked outside to reveal a hummer stretch limo. "Where did you get this Momiji?" asked Tohru. "Oh my dad said i could rent it because we couldn't find a car big enough to fit all of us in at the main house." was his reply as he hopped in. Once every one piled in they were on there way to the new night club for teens that had opened that day. "Hey Haru are you sure you got our names on the list?" asked Yuki. "The Damn cow better have im not standing in line for ever you know." yelled Kyo. Haru looked over at Kyo and smiled. "For your information were V.I.P." Haru said with a glint in his eyes.

The whole car ride they talked about there curses and school. Once they got there all the guys piled out. A group of bubbly girls seemed to appear out of no where and grabbed ahold of teh Sohma's arms.. The girls started to pull them into the club when Elizabeth's temper just had to get the better of her. "Excuse who do you think you are?" She yelled at a black haired girl that was clinging to Kyo's arm. The black haired girl tunred around and stared at Elizabeth. "I think I would be the girl who this guy is taking into the club." she said all bubbly. "Ok first get your hand off of my boyfriend." Lizzy said as she pulled her away from Kyo. "Second get all of your friends and get your asses to the end of that long line." She said with fire in her eyes. The girl looked at Lizzy and gulped. "Sorry my mistake come on girls." All the girls let go of the Sohma's arms and walked away.

"Score one for Lizzy." yelled Nicole giving her sister a high five. The boys all looked relieved to get away from the mass of those bubbly air heads. Lily,Elizabeth,Nicole and Tohru wrapped tehre arms around the guys's arms and headed into the club.

Once inside loud music was booming and lights were flashing. Kyo looked at the girl on his arm. Was it just me or did she call me her boyfriend. before he had time to ask Elizabeth pulled him with her to follow the rest of the group to there V.I.P. room.

"Well now that were here how about we dance." Yelled Nicole above the music, "One problem." said Haru. "If you touch my chest poof im a cow." Nicole smiled at him and pulled him into her, Haru looked at her surprised. Nicole smiled wickedly and pulled him down the stairs and onto the dance floor. "Every one began to follow suit except for Momiji and Tohru. "Arent you guys coming?" asked Lily. "No we cant get close." said Momiji. "I'm sorry." called back LIly. "Dont worry about it go have fun me and Tohru can have fun in here." called back Momiji. "A blush spread across Tohru's face as Lily closed the door to there V.I.P. room. Momiji smiled at Tohru and sat down on the red leather couch that was in there room. Tohru sat next to him. They were in silence for a mintue until Momiji took Tohru's hand. "Tohru i have loved you since you first came to the Sohma house, I know i used to be just a little kid to you but i love you with all my heart." Tohru smiled and blushed as she looked at him. "I love you toMomiji." Momiji placed his hand on her cheek and captured her lips in a loving passionate kiss.

An: Well i hope you liked this chapter i know kinda boring but the next chapter will really heat things up believe me! please review Snow Angel


	7. scary nights and warm mornings

Once upon a curse

An: Im so sorry dodges rotten vegetables I have been so busy preparing for regionals for cheerleading that i haven't had a chance to update this story please dont hate me!

Scary nights and warm mornings

Nicole led Haru to the dance floor and made sure she was close to him. The group followed suit. Yuki clinged to Lily for dear life as they headed into the crowd of dancing teens. Lights flashed and techno music blared. Kyo looked frightened by the number of girls on the dance floor one missed move and he was a cat. Lizzy gave Kyo a reassuring smile before she gripped his hand and pulled him into the massive crowd.

Nicole and Haru couldnt have been any closer to each other. Nicole was moving with beat of the music on lookers were amazed at the way they danced together, the music was like drug it intoxicated them only wanting eachother more. Nicole turned into Haru's arms and nibbled his ear. Haru's eye's widened in surprise, and just looked down at his black goddess. Nicole reached up to his ear and whispered something in his ear. Haru's face flushed at her words but he only nodded. Lily noted to herself to talk to Nicole and ask her why she had led Haru off into the darkness.

Elizabeth and Kyo were entangled in eachothers arms grinding to the music. A few men had approached Lizzy to ask her to dance but with one heated look from Kyo sent them retreating back into the crowd of people. Kyo leaned down to Elizabeth. "Did you really mean what you said?" He yelled into her ear. Elizabeth looked up into Kyo's crimson eyes and saw something no one but her parents and close frineds held for her she saw love. Lizzy smiled up at him and jumped up and captured his lips in a lustful kiss that she had only recently dreamed about.

Yuki looked at the cat and actually smiled, "so the cat finally found someone to love." he said to himself in disbelief. Yuki looked at Lily and smiled down at her. Lily saw something in his eyes and couldnt hlep but think he was sad about something. "Hey im thirsty how about we grab something to drink?" Lily shouted over the music. Yuki nodded his head and pulled Lily along to the bar that was placed on one of the walls. The bartender gave Yuki a sedutcive smiled as she saw him approach. "What can I get you cutie." She asked with a lustful voice. Lily was standing behind Yuki's tall frame and heard the womans words and felt anger boil down in her stomach. She got infront of Yuki quickly and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards hers. There lips met in a heated kiss, When Lily pulled away Yuki smirked down at her. Lily looked over at the bar tender and gave her smile that said He's mine and you dont stand a chance. "Two cokes please." Lily said smiling. The bar tender gave her glare before going to get there drinks.

Lily turned and looked at Yuki and immediately regreated it. Her face flushed as she looked away. Yuki laughed at her before turning her to look at him. "Gomen." Lily apologized quickly. Yuki put a finger undernaeth her chin and forced her face up. Her blue eyes clashed with his violet. Lily stared into his deep pools and felt like she was drowning. She tried to pull away from him but he pulled her back into his arms. Lily looked up and saw a light blush on his cheeks. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Please excuse me I have to go the bathroom." Lily nodded and watched as Yuki manuvered hisself around people and headed out of her sight. "Here's your drinks." came the annoying voice of the bartender. Lily turned around and sat on one of the many bar stools and began to sip her coke.

Kyo and Elizabeth had abandoned the dance floor and headed back up to there V.I.P. room to get some fresh air. With out even thinking they barged into the room and interrupted a very intense make out sesion. Tohru pulled away from Momiji and looked up at Lizzy and Kyo, red quickly spread across her face. Kyo and Elizabeth quickly shut the door and just walked away. They decided they were going to go for a walk and get out of the club. "What about the others?" Lizzy questioned. "Rat boy knows me he'll probably figure out we bailed on them." Kyo said as he dragged Lizzy out of the club door.

Lily looked around it had been fifteen mintues and Yuki still hadnt came back yet, she had already finished her first coke and was downing her third. A very drunk man came up to the bar and sat down next to her. Lily could smell the alcohol on his breath. In truth the man was handsome with his dark blonde hair and hazil eyes and muscular build but Yuki was way cuter. The man looked over at Lily and smiled at her. He leaned closer to her and touched her hand. "Hey the name's Andrew." He whispered in her ear. Lily nodded at the man and began to look around for Yuki once more. "Whats your name beautiful." came his voice again. Lily turned to him and gave him one her fake smiles. "Lily." "Well Lily what are you doing here all by yourself you should come dance with me and some of my friends." and if on cue two more men walked up and stood beside Andrew.

"Well Andrew looks like you found a good one this time." said a man with black hair. The man with brown hair nodded as he looked Lily up and down. Feeling uncomfortable Lily stood up and began to walk away. A force on her wrist caused her to stop however. Lily turned around and saw that Andrew had grabbed her. "Please let me go." Andrew stood up and pulled Lily closer to him. Lily put her hands on his chest before her body hit his. "Whats the rush baby dont you want to get to know us better?" Fear was now written all over Lily's face as the two other men came closer to her.

Nicole and Haru had left the club when they had escaped into the shadows and were now sitting by a lake. Nicole looked up at the dark sky and fell back onto the grass. She stared up at the stars and smiled. Haru follwed suit. As he lay beside her and gazed upon the stars he smiled wide for the first time in a long while, after the break up with Rin he didnt think he could love again but here was the same feeling flowing through him. He turned and looked at Nicole. Nicole felt eyes onher and looked over at Haru. "What?" She asked. Haru brushed a stray hair out of her face and leand in and place a gentle kiss on her lips, Nicole wanting more slowly brushed her tongue against his lips Haru opened his mouth and they ravished eachothers mouths under the starlight.

Kyo and Elizabeth walked hand in hand down the quiet streets and just enjoyed each others company. "So." they both said together. "You first Lizzy." said to the cat. "Well i was wondering if you ever wanted to go vist my master and maybe get a training lesson from me." he said as they continued walking down the street. "That sounds like fun I would love to kick your ass any day." Lizzy said joking. Kyo smiled at her and laughed. "I dont think you could even land one punch on me." Kyo said looking at her. Lizzy stopped and stared up at him. "I bet you I can." she retorted. "Ok i take on the challenge." Kyo said with laughter. "Ok what are the stakes?" he said looking at the angry Lizzy. "If i win you have to go around in a skirt and a shirt of my choice all day." Elizabeth said with a smile. "And if i win you have to kiss me." Kyo said knowing he would win. Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. Kyo took his fighting stance as did Elizabeth. Lizzy was the first to move, Kyo couldn't believe it he was going to take it easy on her but this girl was fast. He barely had time to block her fist. Elizabeth smiled at his face. "I must have forgotten to tell you Im a black belt."

"I have to go find my boy friend now." Lily said trying to get past Andrew. Andrew looked around and smiled. "Looks like you all alone puppet." he said as he advanced towards her. Andrew and his friends began to back her into a dark corner. "Please leave me alone my boyfriend will be back any time now," she said holding back tears. The boys ignored her protests as they reached out for her. Yuki walked back to the bar and saw the spot were Lily was, was empty, "Hey did you see where my girl friend went," he asked the Female bartender. In all truth she did know where she was but this was a the hottest guy she had ever seen and she was not going to pass by the oppurtunity. "She left with three guys guess she's over you, so why not try me?" she asked licking her lips. Yuki frowned at the bartender.

"She wouldnt just walk away like that now where the hell is she?" Yuki said getting Angry. The bartender only frowned and pointed to the dark corner where a scream of proteset was heard.

Lily let out a small scream when Andrew grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall face first. The drunk man took in her scent and rubbed his hand up her leg. Andrew's friends looked at the scene with a pleasureable smile on there lips. Yuki ran to the corner and felt his blood boil at the sight. Andrew had pulled Lily's chopsticks from her bun causing her blonde hair to cascade down her back like a waterfall. Tears flowed down her cheeks as Andrews hand reached under her dress. Yuki punched two of the guys in there faces and sent them flying towards the wall with a swift kick to there gut. Andrew removed his hand from Lily and turned around to see a very angry man. Lily dropped to the floor with a thud. Andrew smiled at Yuki and advanced towards him. The druken man sent a punch at him but ended up tripping over his own feet. Yuki walked over to him and kicked him hard in the face casuing his nose to break instantly. "Dont you ever come near her again." Yuki yelled down at the blubering man.

Elizabeth sent another punch at Kyo and made contact with his cheek. Immediately her hands flew up to her mouth. "Im so sorry Kyo i didnt mean to." she began. Kyo rubbed his jaw and laughed, "You hit pretty hard for a girl anyway." Lizzy smiled at him. "Well looks like you won and I will be wearing a skirt." Kyo said, "Well i think you should atleast get a a prize I mean I did hit you pretty hard." Elizabeth said as she leaned up and cpatured Kyo's lips in a steamy kiss.

Yuki went and picked up Lily in his arms and headed towards the back door. Yuki was unaware of the green eyes that followed him. Yuki carried the crying Lily in his arms all the way back to the house. When he stepped into the house he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He quietly walked up the stairs not wanting to wake the stupid dog. He walked up to the attic and gently placed her downon her bed. Yuki looked at her sleeping face and smiled, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her foreheand before turning around. A hand shot out and latched to his, "Please stay with me I want to wake up in the morning and have your warmth next to me." Lily said sitting up in bed. Yuki turned and smiled down at her how could he say no to her. Yuki nodded and climbed into bed next to Lily and wrapped his arm securely around her waist and pulled her close and soon was carried off to dream land.

Yellow eyes stared at the couple kissing on the street. The person sneered in disgust. "How dare she kiss him she belongs to me." he thought to himself. "Very soon my fairy very soon," The man said as he disapered into the night.

Black eyes looked at the sleeping couple in the park and felt hsi blood boil. She was in the arms of another man. "I will have to teach you a lesson wont I little angel." The man said as he walked away from the park.

Green eyes stared in from the window at the sleeping teens. He restrained himself from jumping through the window and killing that boy in his sleep. "No one is allowed to touch her but me." he thought to himself as he hopped down from the tree to go and meet his brothers, There destiny would begin soon and soon the world would grovel at there feet. And the first thing he would do would be to kill a certain violet eyed boy.

An: The plot thickens lol i hope you guys liked this chapter i'll update as soon as i can please be patient with me. love always SnowAngel


	8. AN

AN: I really hate doing this to you guys but im going away on vacation and i wont be able to update for awhile im going to Alabama yay for me and guess what my squad got 1st in regionlas so yay for me again i promise when i get back i'll update all my stories and i will also be working on the sequeal to Im in love with my gay friend i love you guys please wait and dont lose intrest in my stories! snowangel


	9. Your next

Once upon a curse

An: Hey guys well i dont have much to say but here's the next chapter please review!

Your next

Blue eyes fluttered open as the first morning rays peeked through the window. Lily smiled at the sleeping face of Yuki. Her thoughts wandered back to last night. The thought of that man touching her made her cringe. Lily kissed Yuki's forehead lightly before slipping out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Lily turned on the water to the hottest setting and watched as steam rose in the air.

Yuki's eyes opened hoping to see the smiling face of the girl who was supposed to be next to him, but all he found was an empty room. A yawn escaped his lips as he sat up. Yuki slowly rose to his feet and began walking down to his room.

Lily mentaly cursed herself when she realized that she had forgotten her clothes in her room. She wrapped a towel around her body and looked out the doot, the cost was clear. Quickly she ran out of the bathroom and sprinted up the stairs not looking where she was going. Suddenly she bumoed into something hard. Lily slowly looked up and her face immediately went red.

Yuki looked down at his wet goddess and a smile formed on his lips. Yuki's face turned bright red when he found himself staring at her. "Gomen." he yelled as he ran down the stairs. Lily slowly placed a hand to her chest she felt her heart beating ten times faster than normal. Lily walked up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

Yuki leaned against his door with his hand covering his eyes. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself as he beagn to get his things together for school.

Yuki and Lily walked hand in hand to school with Elizabeth and Kyo trailing not far behind. When the two couples reached teh school gates they saw Momiji standing with Tohru with fire in his eyes. "What happened last night?" "Aw comeone kid we left no big deal." Kyo said patting his shoulder. "It is a big deal when you have a girl running around the entire club looking for you guys." Momiji said pointing at Tohru. "Gomen Honda-san." Yuki said bowing to her. "Really its no problem I'm just glad you all are all right." Momiji looked at his smiling girlfriend and sighed. "Can you ever get mad?" he asked smiling at her. Tohru smiled at him and shook her head no.

With all that said they all turned and headed into the school. Elizabeth sat her things down in her locker and turned to Lily. "Hey do you know where Nicole is?" "Thats a good question last time i saw her she was leaving with Haru but you know her she always turns up sometime." Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head. "Ya your right, so are you coming?" Lizzy asked, "YA go on ahead i have to go grab something I'll be there in a sec." Elizabeth grabbed her stuff and headed towards the classroom. LiIy watched as her cousin's back turned teh corner. She quickly grabbed her books and headed for the listing that held who made the swim team. The results had been posted on the door to the pool. Lily quickly walked throught the empty halls and saw teh white paper. As she scanned down the list her eyes fell on her name. "Yes." was all she said as she turned around. Her blue eyes crashed with green."Hello Love." was all the man said before grabbing her. No one even heard her muffled screams as he pulled her away.

Yuki walked into the classroom as soon as the bell rang. As he walked to his seat he couldnt help but notice that the seat infront of him was empty. "Hey Elizabeth where is Lily." Lizzy looked at Yuki and merely shrugged her shoulders. "She was right behind me, maybe she had to use the little girls room." YUki sat down and watched as the teacher walked in.

Five mintues had passed and Yuki couldnt help but feel worried. Yuki stood up, and the teachers eyes locked with his. "Sohma-kun is there something wrong?" Yuki looked at the teacher. "Im...Im not feeling very well I need to go see the nurse." The teacher nodded and Yuki walked out. Elizabeth watched as he walked out. Suddenly a jolt hit her, something was wrong and it and to do with Lily. With out a sceond thought Elizabeth sprang out of her seat and ran out the door. Kyo watched as she ran out and found himself running after her. "You two get back her this instant." came the shrieking voice of there teacher.

Yuki stood outside the girls bathroom and took a deep breath. Red covered his cheeks as he opened the door. "Lee-san are you in here?" he asked. When he got no reply he shut the door. 'Where could she be?" he asked hisself. He didnt get anymore time to think for Lizzy nearly tampled him as she ran past. Yuki stared after her in confusion, then it dawned on him something was wrong. Kyo turned the corner and grabbed Yuki's shoulder. Together they ran after Lizzy.

Elizabeth turned the corner and what she saw made her faint. Kyo rounded the corner and caught Lizzy before she hit the ground. "What the hell?" he asked as he fell to the ground with the girl in his arms. Yuki grabbed Kyos' head and spun it to look at the door that led to the pool. Kyos eyes grew huge with worry and surprise. On the wall someone had written: "I have taken the sea and Elizabeth your next." It was obvious now Lily was missing and whoever took her was coming to get Elizabeth next.

An: SO i know i havent updated in who knows how long for that i apologize please dont hate me! but hey its out now and i promise i wont fall behind again its just i have had writters block lately so what can a girl do? PLease review!


	10. Where am I

An: Well i fell behind on my promise about getting this chapter out and for that im sorry, i have been having some family trouble lately and haven't been near a computer well please dont hate me heres the next chapter and im sorry its kinda short.

Where am I?

A single ray of light shone down on a lone body lying on the cold floor. Lily's eyes slowly drifted open. "Where am I?" she asked herself sitting up trying to see through the darkness. She slowly rose to her feet and began to walk around the dark room. The room she was in seemed like a small box with concrete floors and concrete walls.

Lily placed her hand on the wall and began to walk searching for a door. The walls were cold and wet. Her hand stopped when it came in contact with a metal handel. Lily inhaled deeply and pulled on the handel.

Elizabeth sat in shigures living room with Kyo by her side. "Who could have taken her?" Yuki yelled. Lizzy jumped at his tone, she had never seen the rat loose his temper like this. "You damn rat you need to sit your ass down and calm down." yelled Kyo. For once the cat was right losing his temper wasnt going to make finding Lily any easier.

Stars shone brightly outside and the moon rose high in the sky. "What time is it?" asked Tohru. "Its nearly midnight, you all should get to bed we'll worry more about this in the morning." said Shigure. All the teens nodded and groggily walked upstairs.

Lizzy found herself alone in her room for Nicole still hadn't returned. "Nicole were could you be we have a crisis on our hands please be safe my sister." Lizzy whispered quietly into the dark night. Elizabeth changed into a red tank and black shorts and climbed into bed. Hours seemed to pass and she hadnt found sleep. Elizabeths eyes wondered to the clock it read 1:59. Lizzy rolled over and closed her eyes wanting sleep to consume her. Lizzy's eyes shot open when her room suddenly got cold. Lizzy scanned the room silently but found nothing. "I know your there so you might as well come out." she said bravely. "I knew you were good but to sense my presence wow i give you an A." came a sarcastic voice.

"Cut the crap jerk where's my cousin?" Lizzy snapped jumping out of bed. Lizzy looked around the room until she spotted two piercing yellow eyes. A man stepped out of the shadows. He was quite handsome he stood a proud 6'4 and had short brown hair. "You want to see your cousin well I can arrange that." he said smiling wickedly. 'Who the hell do you think you are?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk. "Im Damien controller of ice.

"Well know I know why i hated you the moment i saw you, fire and ice they just dont mix." Lizzy said taking a fighting stance.

Lily pulled on the handle and was shocked to find that the door was unlocked. Carefully she looked around. The door led to a very extravagant room, with high celiengs and comfy looking sofas that were set in front of a huge fireplace. Lily scanned through and her eyes fell on a large oak door. She dashed for the door and flung it open and took off only to crash into a very muscled very masculine body. Lily tried to push against her captor but his grip on her tightened.

"Just were do you think your going love?" came the captors voice. That voice sent chills down her spine, she slowly glanced up and her blue eyes clashed with green. "No." Lily stammered trying to put distance between herself and her captor. "Oh yes my love its me and this time your not going to get away." the man said closing in on the little distance she managed to get. "Aden stay away." Lily warned. Aden reached in his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. Lily looked down at it and immediately knew what was going to happen. Lily tried running but Aden grabbed her and spun her around placing the handkerchief over her nose and mouth. "Yuki." was all she whispered before falling into the darkness.

An: well thats all for this chapter better stay tuned in if you want to find out what happens to Elizabeth and her midnight intruder, please leave a review! and sorry it was so short!


End file.
